Konoha Concert Night
by kunoichimistress
Summary: The girls want to surprise the Guys, how exactly will they do it?ANd how will the guys react? Read to find out!
1. I Need a Boss

Konoha Concert Night

Chapter 1

"I Need A Boss"

" I wonder why the girls invited us to the local concert" Naruto was walking while wondering " who knows…. I mean there women …. Its practically there job to do things like this… what a drag" ( who do you think that is ) said Shikamaru. Neji was wondering also, Tenten never really cared about these things until now. Sasuke was just there for the ride… and so Sakura doesn't, literally, knock his head off with her inhumane strength.

( they are also all 18)

When arriving there, at least 200 people were there and they had front seats, the girls weren't there, but figured it out when…somebody came out on the stage and the music started.

The Boys, especially Neji: TENTEN!?

( wearing a red and gold dress that went down to mid thigh, also had black fish nets, designed like Temari's, but thinner)

Note: one of the words have been blocked, which means it was not said in the song: s that the one.

Song: I Need a Boss by Shareefa

_( Random cute guy, whose name is Doragon)_

_I told 'em we just gettin started man _

_Ay yo I don't think they really understand what this is _

_Bring that back! _

_Ay, Shareefa where you at baby? _

_Let's go! _

Tenten singing:

_Verse 1 _

_Come wit it, need somebody that's real gansta _

_Ain't a toy soldier, a real gangsta _

_Playa, holdin' me down like an anchor _

_I need a pappi, somebody I call daddy _

_Hustla, any hood he's a boss-a _

_Trapper, under the rugs he got stacks-a _

_Never see movies, don't like them actors _

_That's just what I go after _

_That's what I need _

_Hook _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I be lookin' _

_Cuz all these fakes thugs is tryna press up _

_I need a boss like (hey!) _

_Who's flossin like (hey!) _

_Tossin' dough (hey!) _

_You know that he'll (pay!) _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I be lookin' _

_Cuz all these fake thugs is tryna press up _

_I need a boss like (hey!) _

_Who's flossin like (hey!) _

_Tossin' dough like (hey!) _

_That drives me crazy! _

_Hey yo Darkchild, bring that back! _

_Verse 2 _

_Stop it, anything I want I cop it _

_I just want somebody to get fly wit _

_I got what I need, but can you top it? _

_Yes I'm a hot chick, somebody you can ride wit _

_Got hips, all the boys want me to drop it _

_So thick, s be buggin, I own it _

_I may be young, but I know what I want _

_If you show me baby, you can get on _

_So come on _

_That's just one of the things I need _

_these lyrics found on _

_Only one I'm pleasing is me _

_Unpredictable, yeah that's me _

_I can't help it, that's so sexy _

_Hook _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I be lookin' _

_Cuz all these fakes thugs is tryna press up _

_I need a boss like (hey!) _

_Who's flossin like (hey!) _

_Tossin' dough (hey!) _

_You know that he'll (pay!) _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I be lookin' _

_Cuz all these fake thugs is tryna press up _

_I need a boss like (hey!) _

_Who's flossin like (hey!) _

_Tossin' dough like (hey!) _

_That drives me crazy! _

_(Random cute guy,whos name's Doragon) _

_I'm the number one hustler of the century _

_S-s-see me in your dreams _

_I'm the boss of all bosses _

_K-k-king of all kings _

_I'm your favorite rapper's idol _

_I been had the title _

_Call me hot 16 wit more verses than the Bible _

_15 bank accounts, 10 different businesses _

_5 different lawyers, tell 'em what the business is _

_I live down the block, was raised up the street _

_Want beef? I'll do like summertime and raise up the heat _

_I'm the leader of the pack, plus I'm still in the slums _

_Man I was bulit Ford tough, I'm as real as they come _

_But fake thugs love to hate, some punks be ice grillin' me _

_Cuz I g-g-got assets, no liabilities _

_Now to infinity, grown women be feelin' me _

_And they ain't got nothin' to lose but they virginity _

_Still the Lova Lova, so give me a couple rubbers _

_I'll get 'em in a room, and Luda will make 'em studder like.. _

_Hook _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I be lookin' _

_Cuz all these fakes thugs is tryna press up _

_I need a boss like (hey!) _

_Who's flossin like (hey!) _

_Tossin' dough (hey!) _

_You know that he'll (pay!) _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I be lookin' _

_Cuz all these fake thugs is tryna press up _

_I need a boss like (hey!) _

_Who's flossin like (hey!) _

_Tossin' dough like (hey!) _

_That drives me crazy! _

_(Repeat)_

The guys were blown away

Neji was just not breathing at the moment

Naruto: NEJI BREATHE MAN! BREATHE!! ( shaking Neji )

Tenten: ( Winks at Neji )

Neji: ( Still not breathing, until Naruto slaps him) Uzumaki, I'm going to kill you!

Sasuke: Shhh!! Beat him up after the show!!


	2. Lip Gloss

Konoha Concert Night

Chapter 2

Lip Gloss

Everybody was waiting for the next song, the stage went black, then lit up and the song beat to Lip Gloss was playing.

Ino

Sakura

Temari( I decided to put her in here)

Then Tenten

All stepped out wearing **Baby Phat** labeled/styled Tube tops, and black Capri's and half boots, Tenten's top was gold, Sakura's was Red, Ino's was green and Temari's was blue.

Then somebody else stepped out in the lead…

Hinata!!??

She was wearing the same type of tube top except she had on a white mini-skirt and was wearing black thigh-high boots. The tube top was black.

Naruto looked up and pointed to the sky "Now I know I have been blessed!" he then looked at Hinata and continues drooling

Note: Hinata is the lead singer in this, the other girls are just back up singers/dancers

**Lip Gloss**

**By Lil'Mama**

What you know bout me, what ch'ou, what you know bout me  
What you know bout me,what ch'ou what you know?

"And who would that be? Because whoever they are, they're going to get a not so friendly greeting from my friend Rasengan" Naruto looked around.

Neji's eye twitched "what is she wearing?"

they say my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool  
all the boys keep jockin, they chase me after school

"They better not say nuthin" Everybody (you know who they are, Shikamaru,etc looked at him "what? I can't talk in slang"

oh, oh oh my lips so lucious  
the way I spice it up with the mac-mac brushes  
loreal got them want watermelon crushes  
thats probably the reason all these boys got crushes

what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know about me  
what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know

they say my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standin at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin

what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know about me  
what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know

"remind me to chase off any guys who get near her" Naruto was now acting sort of… Neji like… is that even possible?????

the boys really like it, the girls don't speak,  
they, rollin they eyes, they lip gloss cheap  
it ain't my fault, but I can upgrade you  
show you how to use nice things with nice flavors

what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know about me  
what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know

they say my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standing at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin

what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know about me  
what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know

they say my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool  
all the boys keep jockin, they chase me after school

cause my lip gloss (is poppin 4x)

cause my lip gloss (is poppin 4x)

sittin in 8th period, thought I was in trouble  
Dean called me on the loud speaker, on the double  
I stepped in her office like "Yes Ms. McClarkson"  
shes like "GIRL ran out of my lip gloss'n'"  
write down where you get yours from  
cause I must admit that bubble gum, is poppin (3x) she ain't frontin  
and uh ...I be lovin it, I be, I be lovin it  
uh ...I be usin it, I be, I be usin it  
I ...I be rubbin it, I be, I be rubbin it  
on my lips, my lips uh...my lip gloss

what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know about me  
what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know

they say my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standing at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin

what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know about me  
what you know about me, what ch'ou, what you know

Naruto: I need… I need to sit down

Shikamaru: Your already sitting down idiot

Naruto: ………………..shut up

Shikamaru: Man, you're slow, troublesome

Naruto: At least my head doesn't look like a pineapple

Shikamaru:…….Shut up

Naruto: Who's slow now?

Shikamaru: oh, shut up

Naruto: you shut up!

Neji:BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I GO JYUUKEN ON YOUR AZZES!!!!!

Naruto and Shikamaru: (both shut up)

**A/N:so how you like? Hinata is awsome in this!!**


End file.
